L'hybride des mers: Pirates des Caraïbes
by Wahou
Summary: Elle apprend qu'elle est l'hybride des mers: une femme mi-sirène, mi-humain. Jack Sparrow, lorsqu'il est mis au courant de la légende, ne tarde pas à utiliser cette fille pour dénicher de vieux trésors enfouis dans les épaves jonchant les fonds marins.
1. Prologue

_**Attention: Cette fic contient quelques passages non-narrateurs en JOUALS. Ce qui risque d'offusquer quelques Français européens.**_

Jack Sparrow and Naomi story! )

héhéhé je ne suis qu'une moussaillon... moussaillon qui frotte le pont d'un navire mais j'ai tout vu.

Vous auriez jamais pu croire qu'un jour Jack Sparrow aurait pu trouvé l'amour, uh? Bah moi non plus. Mais en réalité, c'est bien ce qui est arrivé: Un vrai desastre. Leur couple est mou et balence un peu de tout les côté mais reste fermement ancré dans le sol et ne veu pas tomber! éhéh

Et oui, je suis un moussaillon, Catherine Featherston. Je nettoie le pont, et j'ai tout vu, cette longue histoire sur Naomi Mansforth et Jack Sparrow. Très longue histoire.

_**ET WTF QUESSEY QUE JE FAIT SUR UN BATEAU EN L'AN 1620 EN TRAIN DE FROTTER DU BOIS AVEC DU RHUM, Colibwere!**_

_**- CATHERINE TA YEULE ET RACONTE**_

Bon ok, comme je le disait, bon, Voici l'histoire de Naomi et Jack Sparrow, à laquelle j'ai 100% assisté.

**_*attention, prendre conscience que les films Pirates Des Caraibes 3 et 4 sont hors-sujet avec ce conte. Cette fic n'est que la suite du premier et deuxieme film. Merci!_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je frottais le pont du bateau, à quatre pattes, tordant un chiffon imprégné d'eau boueuse. Soudain, Je sentis une pression se faire sentir sur mon dos. Je tournai la tête : c'était le capitaine... Il avait appuyé son pied contre mon dos :

- Eh, hum... déclara Jack Sparrow en examinant mon travail. Le pont! Il ne sera jamais propre si tu ne changes pas ton eau!

Il était encore saoul, ça paraissait dans ses gesticulations.

- Ce n'est pas mon eau qui est sale! C'est votre bateau! Et votre botte aussi.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre le message, ou peut-être seulement qu'il s'en fichait, mais il ne retira pas son pied de sur mon dos.

Il baragouina, en s'agitant, me faisant signe de me taire de la main :  
- Tais-toi, chérie et change ton eau. C'est moi qui donne les ordres à bord.

Quand il me priva enfin du poids de son pied, Il se retourna et ordonna à l'équipage :  
- Mettez le cap vers Singapore, Nous avons Orlando Bloom à aller chercher, il me doit un nouveau bateau!

**_- Orlando Bloom c'est le nom d'acteur, Cath. Le vrai nom c'est Will Turner!_**

Oui, bon je le savais, c'était pour voir si vous étiez attentifs. Donc comme je le disais, suite aux instructions de leur capitaine, tous les membres du navire s'activèrent.

Le plus grand d'entre eux était costaud. Il s'appelait Brad Wang. À le voir flâner sur le navire, il avait constamment l'air d'un tigre à l'affut, recherchant une proie facile et déjà faible pour lui broyer les os. Mais bon, nous croyions n'avoir rien à craindre de lui, puisque nous étions du même équipage. Et à voir son côté plutôt macho, je n'aurais pas risqué d'avoir de problèmes avec lui... si je restais loin...

Jack Sparrow entama le pas vers la proue, marchant sûrement et ébrieusement. Quant à moi, je marmonnais ma colère en frottant le plancher avec plus de conviction. Frotter le plancher : Quelle tâche nulle. Je n'aurais pas pu être un pirate comme les autres qui contrôle la direction du navire à la place de s'occuper des tâches ménagères? J'espérais un jour toucher un meilleur grade au sein du navire : comme décrocher le rôle de capitaine de Jack Sparrow par exemple!

Le voile était gonflé à plein vent, et se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le nord. Bientôt, nous serons arrivés à Singapore et un transfert de bateau aura sûrement lieu. Tant mieux, ce pont boueux était inlavable. La question était là: un combat contre quelques militaires asiatiques était presque assuré si le quai de Singapore étaient gardé.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le bateau s'apprêta à aborder, ma tâche était de préparer les cordages. Heureusement, aucun garde singapourien ne semblait surveiller l'accès. C'était bien tranquille, seul les goelands et le son des vagues se faisaient entendre.

Sur le bout du quai attendait Will Turner accompagné d'une fille. Ce n'était pas Élisabeth; il s'agissait là d'une fille aux cheveux châtain clairs extrêmement bouclés, mais portait également des habits dont le haut de sa robe était en cuivre, ce qui lui laissait avoir tout l'air d'une pirate. Qu'est-ce-que Will Turner faisait avec elle? Elle patientait et observait l'accôtement du navire de Jack.

Dès que le passage en bois fut baissé jusqu'au quai, le capitaine s'y attardât et descendit à la rencontre de Will ; si près de lui, qu'on reconnaissait le manque de respect de Jack envers l'espace personnel :

- Alors, où est mon navire?

- Je suis présentement sur le quai, exactement où vous m'avez demandé d'être, Sparrow. Voyez que je suis un homme de parole? Le coupa-t-il sans répondre.

- Félicitations. Et mon navire? S'accrocha-t-il.

Will Turner tourna le regard vers la fille bouclée et expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas encore le bateau que je vous dois. Tout ce que je peux vous offrir pour le moment, est une pirate qui a été abandonnée par son ancien équipage et qui connaitrait la peine de mort si vous ne l'acceptez pas à bord avant que des gardes de Singapour ne la découvre ici. Elle est prête à servir n'importe quel pirate gratuitement en autant qu'elle puisse quitter cette ville.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Où est mon navire.

Will Turner étira le temps avant de se répéter :

-... Elle connaitra la peine de mort.

La situation ne faisait aucun froid à Jack Sparrow. D'un regard en coin, il regardait la pirate. Il approcha la pointe de son nez du visage de Naomi et semblait la renifler comme s'il voulait déceler une quelconque odeur. L'alcool avait de drôles d'effets, parfois. Justement, il sortit sa bouteille de rhum et en but une gorgée avant de la remettre à sa place :

- Quel est ton nom? S'adressa-t-il finalement à elle.

- Naomi Mansforth.

- Et que sais-tu faire à bord d'un bateau?

- Heu... Laver, cuisiner, hisser les voiles, réparer, tout, quoi...

- Très bien, l'interrompit Jack, Tu seras assignée aux travaux techniques.

Naomi afficha un sourire. Jack n'en fit pas autant. Il fixa son attention à nouveau sur Will, il lui chuchota :

- Elle compte pour de l'intérêt, rien de plus. Je veux mon nouveau navire avant le mois prochain.

Will Turner acquiesça et Naomi suivit le capitaine à bord du bateau.

Nous nous apprêtions déjà à repartir : Le troc n'avait pas été long. Pour une fois qu'on se sauvait de Singapore sans embuscades! Quant à cette Naomi, elle brisait ma solitude à bord. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'y étais la seule fille, mais on dirait que les temps avaient changés. J'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas aussi casse-pied que Jack. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait déjà un meilleur poste que moi : assignée aux travaux techniques! Et moi, j'étais à bord depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle, et j'étais encore au torchon! INJUSTICE!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Naomi tira sur le cordage utile à tendre la voile et fit un nœud. Jack observait son travail, tenant les barres de la proue, comme s'il espérait trouver un problème dans sa façon de procéder. Il leva le doigt à plusieurs reprises en prenant une inspiration, avant de s'abstenir d'intervenir. Il ne trouvait pas quoi critiquer.

Je jetai mon eau sale par-dessus bord et marchât vers Naomi pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec un accueil que je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de lui offrir, car après tout, je n'avais pas terminé le lavage du pont.

- Salut! Naomi, c'est ça?

- Ouais. Toi?

- Je m'appelle Catherine, enchantée!

Naomi tourna la tête vers Jack qui tenait toujours la proue mais qui regardait maintenant ailleurs, en buvant de sa bouteille de rhum :  
- Il boit toujours comme ça?

- Oui. Il est vrai qu'il est dur de boire plus que Jack, mais tu ne me diras quand même pas que tu ne savais pas que tous les pirates avaient un côté ivrogne?

- Bin oui, j'connais ça. Sur mon ancien bateau, personne n'était sobre mais il reste que votre capitaine à l'air d'abuser un peu plus que les autres, c'est tout.

Un sourire de réconfort se dessina sur mes traits :  
- Eh bien maintenant, j'suis navrée de t'apprendre que c'est ton capitaine a toué aussi!

Je jetai le chiffon sal que j'avais utilisé pour nettoyer dans le fond de mon saut et faussa compagnie à Naomi pour me diriger vers l'intérieur du bateau. Je me retournai avant d'entrer par la porte qui y menait : Naomi avait repris son travail. Elle tirait les cordes et les nouait une par une à la coque. Cette fille : Elle se donnait vraiment à l'ouvrage. J'espère que Jack Sparrow ne regrette pas le marché qu'il avait fait avec Will Turner, ou plutôt Naomi elle-même, puisqu'elle était une pièce vraiment importante sur un échiquier... ou plutôt sur un jeu de battleship.

**_-Ca existait po dans ce temps-là._**

Toi, ta gueule!

* * *

J'étais dans la salle de cuisine, seule. Je devais faire le repas au vingt matelots. Bon, comme je ne savais pas cuisiner, je mis n'importe quoi qui se mange dans le chaudron.

J'éteignis le feu et, sous la lueur des lanternes, transvida la substance brune, gluante et pulpeuse du chaudron aux vingt assiettes encerclant la table. Au moins, si c'est immangeable, ils auront du rhum... Après tout, pourquoi n'aimeraient-il pas ma popote? J'y ai mis de la viande!

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et le flot de pirates entra. Sans attendre d'invitation, ils se poussèrent tous pour se décruster une place autour de la table. Jack Sparrow entra s'asseoir en dernier à sa chaise au bout de la table. Tous les hommes s'attaquaient déjà au repas alors que Naomi elle, s'était arrêtée à côté de moi :  
- Tu peux retirer mon couvercle, j'ai pas faim.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait, j'approchai de la table et retira l'assiette de trop en murmurant :  
- Tu fais bien. C'est indigeste.

-Justement, je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas faim.

Après un temps, n'ayant même pas entamé le tiers de son assiette, Jack Sparrow recula sa chaise, émettant un atroce bruit, et essuyant son menton avec une serviette :  
- Je crois que pour ce repas, tu mériterais la planche.

Venant de lui c'était un compliment ou une menace? La réponse à ma question était évidente... Le capitaine se leva et s'empara d'une pomme dans le panier au milieu de table avant de nous lancer un sourire agaçant. Finalement, il sortit de la pièce en mordant dans le fruit à pleine dent pour rejoindre son poste.

- Alors le prochain coup, je vais t'aider à faire la cuisine! Déclara Naomi

Je ria jaune en me grattant la nuque. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je reposai mon regard sur les autres pirates. Ils ne semblaient pas difficiles; ils s'empiffraient comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un siècle.

Tout à coup, Un coup de canon puis un « CRAC » se fit entendre. Je sursautai. Qu'est-ce-que Jack venait encore de faire? Par réaction, Naomi se rua dehors pour voir ce qui se passait en sortant son sabre de son étui. Les autres pirates lâchèrent leurs assiettes et firent de même. Un autre bruit de canon retenti. La situation était claire : nous nous faisions attaquer.

* * *

La sirène qui décorait le nez du bateau avait carrément été arrachée par un boulet de canon. Si la bataille se continuait ainsi, notre bateau allait couler.

Soudain, Il y eu un léger tremblement sur le navire : l'ennemi venait d'aborder notre bateau.

Une invasion d'homme mit le pied sur notre bateau... César l'homme qui parlait au chien en faisait partie. Les deux équipages se battant au son des chocs des épées m'assourdissaient complètement. J'ignorais complètement ou donner de la tête.

Pendant que tout le monde se battait, Jack tenta de filer en douce. Un homme l'empêcha de passer : C'était le capitaine du navire adverse. Jack sortit son sabre de son étui et bloqua tous les coups que l'homme assaillait sur lui pour finalement, planter sans difficulté la lame de son épée dans le cœur du capitaine du navire adverse qui s'effondra sur le sol. Affichant un air de dégoût à la vue du sang, il balbutia :  
- C'était trop facile...

Un bouquin était tombé de la poche du manteau de l'homme qu'il venait d'éliminer. Curieux, Jack le ramassa en pinçant la couverture entre son pouce et son index. « La légende de l'hybride des mers » : Déjà, le titre sonnait accrocheur à ses yeux.

Autour de lui, tout le monde se battait au sang. Lui, ignorant complétement les cris de douleurs, ouvrit le livre et commençât la lecture du manuscrit.


	5. La légende

**_La légende de l'hybride des mers_**

Il fut un temps où la mer et la terre formaient des éléments tout à fait indépendants l'un de l'autre. Quand le ciel se couvrait, les torrents et les orages déchiraient la mer jusqu'au précipice où nageait la sirène et son chant machiavélique alors que la terre, quant à elle, accueillait entre ses arbres des créatures bipèdes appelés « humains ».

Mais les temps ont changé. Une très ancestrale prophétie prédit la naissance de la tout première hybrides pouvant balayer la terre de ses jambes comme la mer de ses nageoires, révolutionnant a jamais l'image des éléments comme nous l'avions jadis connu en dissimulant sous son apparence humaine les capacités marines desquels sont pourvus les femmes-poissons.

« _L'humain aime, la sirène le peut. Si les deux réunissaient ensemble ce puissant pouvoir, la prophétie serait réalisée... et sous les laborieuses eaux des océans percés par la lumière de la pleine lune nagerait la toute première hybride, du nom de Naomi Bastiani signifiant l'hybride des mers en langage sirène._ »


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Cette Naomi Mansforth semblait avoir une plus grande valeur qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Toutes les épaves de pirates oubliées au fond de l'océan pourraient enfin être pillées avec cet hybride des mers. Au travers l'embuscade, Jack Sparrow lâchât sa lecture et attrapa Naomi qui se battait contre un pirate adverse en lui plaquant son sabre contre la gorge.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous êtes fou, je suis dans votre équipage! Lança Naomi

Ne répondant pas à sa question, Jack Sparrow piqua l'attention de tous les pirates en lançant :  
- Alors vous savez que l'hybride des mers est à bord de mon bateau, n'est-ce pas? Si vous cherchez laquelle d'entre nous est Naomi Bastiani, je vous l'offre, c'est celle-ci.

Plus personne ne bougeait, sur le navire. Un des pirates ennemi s'approcha de Jack Sparrow, soupçonnant ses intentions :

- Pourquoi nous la livreriez-vous, qu'avez-vous derrière la tête.

Jack Sparrow souri :  
- Comme ça, ce n'est qu'un cadeau de bienvenue à bord. Vous voulez cette fille parce qu'elle est l'élue de la légende, c'est visible dans son nom, n'est-ce pas. Vous la voulez oui ou non?

Le pirate qui s'était avancé tourna la tête et balaya ses acolytes du regard, qui eux non plus ne savait pas quoi faire. Parmi l'équipage du navire qu'il venait d'envahir, il reconnut une autre fille à bord. Sur le coup, il se mit à rire en me voyant :

- Ah tu penses que c'est aussi facile nous duper. Vu ton mauvais stratageme, c'est évident que c'est elle, Naomi Mansforth, l'homme fort! Lançât-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je me mis à reculer. Sur ses mots, des hommes vinrent m'immobiliser en me tenant par les bras fermement :  
-Quoi? M'exclamai-je, j'ai rien fait, moi je lave le pont!

Jack Sparrow se mit à feindre de la surprise :  
- Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'y a aucun stratageme. C'est elle que vous cherchez, insista-t-il en retenant Naomi.

Le pirate ria et fit signe à ses compagnons de m'embarquer à bord de leur navire.

- Attendez! C'est un malentendu, m'exclamai-je, je ne suis pas Naomi Mansforth, je vous le jure! Arrêtez!

Ils me traînèrent de force jusqu'à bord de leurs navire qu'ils avaient abordé.

**_- Lol_**

Tayeul.


	7. Chapter 5

**_SALUT heu là à l'avenir m'a parler au narrateur omniscient._**

**_POURQUOI? PCQ JAI EUT DES FUCKING POUVOIR DE PREDICTIONS DANS L'HISTOIRE PIS LA JTAIT GENRE DIEU PIS JSAVAIT TOUT JVOYAIT TOUT JTAIS VRM LIKE A BOSS OK, OUI JE L'SAIS QUE JSUIS COOL PAS OBLIGÉ D'ME LE DIRE JSUIS VRAIMENT COOL._**

**_donc cest ca. pcq tsé... peu pu vraiment être narrateur participant pcq tsé... jsuis comme pu su le bateau genre._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

- Vers où on met le cap, Capitaine? Demanda Ragetti

- Vers l'endroit où le dernier navire anglais a coulé! Emmenez-moi la carte!

Alors que Jack Sparrow monta les premières marches qui menaient à la proue, Naomi le prit en filature :  
- Attendez, vous ne comptez quand même pas laissez Catherine avec eux!

Le capitaine avait un sourire en coin satisfait. Continuant son chemin vers la proue, il ne se retournait même pas pour lui répondre en face :  
- Oui, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- Alors vous l'abandonnez, comme ça alors qu'elle n'a rien mérité?

Il se retourna finalement et se clarifia avec Naomi, insouciant et toujours chambranlant comme à l'habitude :  
- Logiquement, ce serait toi qui serait sensée être coincée sur ce navire car c'était toi qu'ils voulaient. À être à ta place, je ne me plaindrais pas trop.

Jack lui fit alors dos pour aboutir à la proue et il y emmêla ses mains pour diriger le bateau.

- Mais justement, S'exclamât Naomi, rageante, vous comptiez me livrer à eux comme de la viande!

- Et je ne l'ai pas fait, répondis-t-il avec des mimiques instables.

Naomi grogna. Elle aurait pu y laisser sa peau. Son nouveau capitaine était vraiment un capitaine égoïste et imprévisible. Néanmoins, elle le trouvait étrangement différent. Elle décelait en lui une valeur qui était bien caché, et des qu'elle y pensait, elle se disait : « bah voyant donc, lui? Avoir une valeur? Ouais, mon œil ». Seul Jack Sparrow avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui eut le pouvoir de faire croitre en elle tout pleins d'idées contradictoires.

Ragetti arriva et déroula un rouleau contenant la carte devant le regard de Jack Sparrow. Il tenait la carte à l'envers. Naomi prit l'extrémité du rouleau et le tourna pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tenait pas la carte dans le bon sens. Celui-ci s'attarda à rectifier sa bête erreur. Jack Sparrow y jeta un œil en frottant sa barbe divisée en deux tresses.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous retrouver l'épave? Demanda Naomi

- J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, lança-t-il, tu es une mi- sirène. Félicitation.

Naomi avait la bouche en cul-de-poule. C'était la première fois que le rhum faisait un effet aussi fort sur lui. Elle se répéta :  
- Non je suis une humaine! Pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre à l'épave!?

Jack but dans sa bouteille de rhum et répondit à la question à vissant le bouchon de sa bouteille :  
- Parce que c'est la pleine lune cette nuit. Et toi, tu vas plonger pour aller chercher tout l'or que le naufrage a entrainé avec lui.

- QUOI?!

Naomi se mit à se chamailler bruyamment avec le capitaine sur le bateau. Tant, que s'en couvrait le bruit des vagues jusqu'à des kilomètres à la ronde.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

La douce lumière de la pleine lune berçait paisiblement les flots de l'océan. Le bateau de Jack avait baissé les voiles et avait jeté l'ancre non loin d'où était censé reposer l'épave. D'ici, la terre était visible mais demeurait très éloignée.

Naomi était sur le bout de la planche, forcée de plonger tôt ou tard. Jack Sparrow et l'équipage, quant à eux, étaient derrière elle et attendaient qu'elle saute :  
- Je ne veux pas y aller!

Jack Sparrow roula les yeux. Il montât sur la planche en retroussant ses manches. Constatant cela, Naomi eut un frisson en songeant qu'il pourrait bien s'approcher d'elle pour la pousser à l'eau. À son grand étonnement, la réaction de Jack n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Plus imprévisible que ça, tu meurs :  
- J'vais sauter à l'eau avec toi. Quand tu seras revenue de l'épave, nous remonterons à bord ensemble par le cordage. Tu verras : ce n'est pas si pire que ça, le pire qu'il pourrait t'arriver serait que des sirènes viennent te décapiter vivante.

Le frisson qui parcourait son échine s'était accentué, finalement. Naomi approuva d'un hochement de tête l'entente de Jack; il se sacrifiait quand même pour y aller avec elle.

Naomi retira sa veste, son chandail ainsi que son corset. Elle était maintenant en pantalon et en brassière; moins elle en porte sur le dos, plus sa nage sera aisée et les risques de noyade, moins grands. Grelottant de la température plutôt froide de la nuit, elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir endurer bien longtemps l'eau glaciale de l'océan.

- Tu es prête?! Lançât Jack en fléchissant les jambes, trois, deux, un...

Un éclaboussement d'eau se fit entendre : Naomi avait plongée. Elle remonta à la surface en reprenant son souffle et en ouvrit les yeux pour réaliser que le capitaine n'avait pas sauté. Il était debout sur la planche, les bras croisés.

- Vous m'avez mentit! L'accusa-t-elle

- J'avais oublié qu'en tant que Capitaine, je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le navire sans mon équipage. Lui cria-t-il pour être bien entendu en retournant auprès de ses hommes.

Le visage tout mouillé, elle grogna.

Sous l'eau, un phénomène étrange se produisait. La lumière la lune qui perçait la surface de l'eau venait caresser les écailles d'une longue queue de sirène qui partait des hanches de Naomi.

- Alors c'est tout? Demanda Raghetti sur un ton élevé, qu'est-ce qui est supposé se passer!?

Pintel tira sur la manche de Raghetti, les yeux ébahis. Raghetti se retourna, comme tout l'équipage pour voir avec étonnement, de l'autre côté du bateau, une silhouette de sirène sauter de l'eau en atteignant une hauteur époustouflante avant de replongée dans l'océan.

Quant au reste de l'équipage, ils pensaient déjà au trésor qu'ils étaient persuadés d'obtenir.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Plus Naomi s'enfonçait dans le creux de l'océan, plus l'obscurité l'englobait. Elle ignorait complètement ou elle devait trouver une épave, et par une noirceur pareille, il lui serait difficile de la repérer.

Elle regarda pardessus son épaule pour observer une dernière fois la coque de son navire avant de ne s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les fonds marins de l'océan.

Quand elle toucha enfin le fond sablonneux, les formes qu'elle distinguait étaient floues. Seules de faibles lueurs de la lune dansaient sur la silhouette des algues. Elle plana le long du sable jusqu'à un énorme rocher. Alors qu'elle se glissait au-dessus à la nage, Une gigantesque carcasse de bateau se montra à elle.

Un rictus d'étonnement se dessina sur son visage : Wow... si je n'étais pas si loin de la baie, j'aurais pu partir avec le trésor pour moi toute seule.

Sans attendre, elle se précipitât dans l'épave en y pénétrant par un hublot. En vacillant entre les salles du navire, elle distingua tout à coup une porte de coffre-fort. Elle tourna la grosse poignée ronde et la porte, qui avait été rouillée par l'eau, se brisa et s'étendit doucement sur le sol.

Naomi jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Des pièces d'ors et des coffres plus ou moins rouillés y brillaient de mille-feu. Elle ignorait où donner de la tête. Naomi entra dans le grand coffre-fort et tira un des coffres près d'elle. Elle avait décidé de le sortir du bateau : ce sera lui qu'elle ramènera à son capitaine... de peine et de misère. Elle nagea hors du bateau, puis vers la surface, tirant le lourd coffre


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Naomi avait rejoint la surface de l'eau. Tout les pirates se bousculaient, à bord du navire, pour la voir. Elle tenta de brandire le lourd coffre qu'elle avait pié mais ne parvins qu'à montrer le côté droit du coffre.

Il suffit à Jack Sparrow pour lancer un filet à l'eau:  
- Emmêle le coffre à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il.

Jack Sparrow s'éloigna vers l'autre partie du navire, hors de portée de vue. Naomi obéit Alors qu'elle était occupée à enrouler le coffre dans les cordes du filet, une dizaine de sirènes depuis le fond marin, nageaient en cercle et rôdaient autour de Naomi, à l'affût Au même moment où Naomi fit signe de la main à Pintel de remonter le filet, Une des diaboliques sirènes sauta hors de l'eau, agitant ses mains asserrées vers le visage de Naomi. Horrifiée, elle cria et fût emportée, malgré elle, entre deux eaux, tirée par l'orde de sirènes.

- La fille est attaquée! Hurla Raghetti de sa voix imbécile.

Entendant cela, Jack Sparrow revint à la course à la parois du bateau. appuyé sur le bord, il se pencha par dessus la mers. Il ne percevait pas Naomi, l'eau qui la couvrait était surement trop salée et agitée. Décidé, il retira son veston et sauta par-dessus bord, dans une position de plongeon. **_(c'est un 9.5/10!)_**

Pas question qu'il laisse Naomi mourir Cette fille pourrait lui rapporter assez d'or pour couvrir les frais de toute sa vie ainsi que ceux d'au moins quinze autres. Armé d'une grande bouffé d'air, Jack nagea sous l'eau, cherchant du mouvement dans la mers opaque. Soudain, une sirène passa furtivement près de lui, semblant trop préoccupée par une autre situation que par lui. Il suivit la dangereuse créature jusqu'à l'endroit où l'action se déroulait Naomi était ballottée entre une dizaine de sirènes qui la griffaient et mordaient dans sa chaire profondément. Sur le coup, Jack crut que Naomi était déjà morte. Elle gisait dans l'eau souillée de son propre sang. Embêté d'avoir à intervenir, il nagea vers elles et sortit son sabre de son fourreau Il devrait faire vite, il ne pourra pas retenir son souffle éternellement.

Peu à peu, Naomi perdait connaissance. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, déchiquetée par les sirènes. Tranquillement, la noirceur l'encombrait.

* * *

Jack Sparrow tennant Naomi furent extirpés de l'eau, aidé par le filet que tirait les membres de l'équipage pour les sauvés. Le capitaine se retrouva assied sur les planches, Naomi inconsciente dans les bras. Il la poussa vulgairement de ses cuisses et se leva, secouant sa longue chevelure imprégnée de perles d'eau... Sa barbe aussi battait dans le vent. **_(musique romantique)_**

Déjà, il marchait vers le pont, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Voyant que le capitaine laissait Naomi étendue par terre, Raghetti demanda:

- Euh... Capitaine? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la fille?

Il se retourna sechement et baragouina:

- Bien, Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Emmenez la dans une chambre.

_COUPÉ: dans mon monde, les pirates étaient très pudique alors il y a deux chambre: une pour les garcon : (doit compter 17 places où dormire) et une pour les fille (doit compter 1 place ou dormire) voila, ma règle est etablie, et comme je suis Dieu j'ai le droit! Aurevoir! :)_

Raghetti et Pintel emmenait Naomi dans la chambre. Pintel tennait ses pieds et Raghetti ses mains. Ils la portaient avec beaucoup moins de classe encore que l'avait fait Jack Sparrow.

- C'est ridicule vociféra Pintel. C'est bien connu que les femmes portent malheur à bord d'un bateau et le capitaine a quand même accepté cette fille. Nous avions déjà assez de l'autre prétendue pirate.

- Mais elle s'est fait enlevé ria Raghetti bêtement.

- Une chance pour nous...


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Déjà 16 heures s'étaient écoulés depuis la perte de connaissance de Naomi. C'était la fin d'après-midi. Pintel rejoignit Jack à la proue et l'informa:

- Capitaine, la fille ne s'est pas encore réveillée.

Après un certain balancement, il demanda tout bonnement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question tout à fait quotidienne:

- Est-t-elle morte?

- ... Non... répondit Pintel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors où est le problème?

- Personne n'est là pour faire son boulot.

- Eh bien faites-le à sa place. Répondit-t-il en brandissant sa bouteille de rhum pour en boire un coup.

Avant même que Pintel n'eut le temps de s'opposer, Raghetti ricana :  
- Hey, Capitaine... Si ça s'trouve, elle va rester légume toute sa vie.

Pintel s'y mit et s'esclaffa :  
- Ca fera enfin de quoi de bon à mettre dans notre soupe!

Jack Sparrow carressa sa barbe tressée des doigts de sa main gauche et s'éloigna de la proue. N'ayant plus de conducteur, le bateau gronda dangereusement et la proue s'affola. Pintel s'attarda à la rattraper pour éviter que le bateau ne change de trajectoire brutalement.

Le capitaine but encore de son rhum avant de lancer :  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que le cannibalisme est très moral, mais puisque nous sommes des pirates...

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack.

- NON! S'écria Pintel, c'étaient des farces. Ne nous faites pas manger de viande humaine...

- BEURK! cracha Raghetti plus loin derrière.

- Alors il va de sois que vous ne saviez pas ce que Catherine mettait dans ses bouillies...

Pintel et Raghetti se regardèrent horrifiés.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

L'équipage de Catherine s'affairait à la même tâche que celle de Jack Sparrow. Sans trop de galanterie, ils la menaçaient d'un sabre pour qu'elle saute de la planche, persuadés dur comme faire qu'elle était l'hybride des mers nommée « Naomi ».

La berge de Singapour n'était pas très loin d'où ils avaient jeté l'ancre. Catherine contait sur cette chance pour s'enfuir de ce bateau de fous.

- ALLER! SAUTE! Hurla un des pirates, élargissant un grand sourire de dents pourrîtes.

Apeurée, elle regardait les grandes vagues de l'océan. Elle s'était entendue avec elle-même pour sauter. Elle inspira, ferma les yeux et sautât à l'eau. En quelque seconde, elle se retrouva sous un ou deux mètres d'eau. Elle retint son souffle et entreprit une nage vers la berge.

Les pirates de son nouvel équipage ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que Catherine désertait et n'était pas du tout une sirène. Enragé, le plus costaud des pirates, qui semblait avoir pris le poste du capitaine, hurla :  
- TIREZ-LUI D'SUS!

Des boulets de canons déchiraient l'eau. Catherine se frayait un chemin péniblement, espérant que son passage n'allait être interrompu par aucune trajectoire de boulet.

* * *

Bientôt, elle s'échoua sur la rive, épuisée après cette longue nage. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour dépenser autant d'énergie. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas laver le pont qui drainait ses forces.

Prenant le temps de retrouver son souffle, étendue sur le sable, elle se demanda ce que faisaient les membres de son ancien équipage présentement. Bien qu'elle ait été trahie, elle espérait malgré elle qu'ils allaient bien. Surtout Naomi.

Catherine marchait sur la plage de Singapour. Si elle restait coincée ici, elle allait tôt ou tard se faire prendre au piège par des gendarmes. Elle repensa à l'offre de Will Turner qui était présentement à Singapour. C'est lui qui avait aidé Naomi à se sortir du pétrin, pas vrai? Peut-être serait-t-il en mesure de l'aider elle aussi?

Irritée par le sable de la plage jonchant le fond de ses souliers, elle retira ses chaussures.

- T'es une pirate, n'est-ce pas? La surpris un garçon derrière un arbre qu'elle n'avait même pas vu.

- NON! Cria-t-elle en se retournant, sur la défensive.

L'homme assez jeune avança sur le sable. Il portait un manteau noir long couvrant le haut de ses jambières blanches en tissus. Ses gants étaient blancs et ses bottes noir. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient fins et d'un noir immaculé qui allaient parfaitement avec ses yeux verts, chose très rare, voir impossible, chez un asiatique.

Il hissa un sourire moqueur et la regardât dans les yeux, face à elle :  
- Pauvre enfant. Je ne compte pas te vendre aux gendarmes, rassure-toi.

- Je vous jure que je ne suis pas une pirate.

- Ne me mens pas! Cria-t-il en sortant une épée d'un fourreau qu'il cachait contre sa jambière, sous un des pans de son manteau. Il plaçât la pointe contre le bas de la gorge de Catherine.  
Elle était sur une plage depuis à peine 10 minutes, que déjà elle frôlait la mort.

- Très bien... J'en suis une, balbutia-t-elle en avalant sa salive. Si vous ne travaillez pas pour la gendarmerie de Singapore, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- L'Hybride des mers.

Elle se rappela de son dernier moment avec son équipage. Quand elle faisait face à un navire adverse qui réclamait eux-aussi l'hybride des mers, ce qu'elle n'était pas, bien entendue. Après mûre réflexion, l'hybride des mers ne pouvait être nulle autre que Naomi.

- Seuls les pirates connaissent ce genre de légendes. Comment se fait-il que vous en soyez au courant.

Comme s'il venait d'oublier qu'il l'avait menacé d'une arme blanche, l'homme rangea son épée dans son fourreau. Et s'expliqua :  
- Mon boulot est Croque-Mort. On m'embauche pour m'assurer que les morts sont bel et bien morts, et qu'ils ne se réveillent pas.

**_PS: En effet, un croque-mort avait normalement comme boulot de mordre le petit doigt des morts pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas simplement inconscient, car s'il l'était, même quelqu'un dans un coma avait une réaction... Le petit doigt étant le membre le plus sensible du corps humain. Autrement, une fois la nuit tombée, le croque-mort était employé pour s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un cimetière et surveiller les morts auxquels ont avait attaché un fil au petit doigt qui était relié à une clochette hors du cercueil. Si le défunt n'était pas vraiment mort, il se réveillait et ses mouvements faisaient sonner la clochette pour signalé au Croque-mort qu'il avait à tord été enterré vivant._**

- Heum... En quoi est-ce que le fait de savoir que vous êtes le croque-mort de Singapore pourrait m'aider à comprendre la raison qui vous pousse à rechercher l'hybride des mers?

- Je dois m'assurer qu'elle est bien morte.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Catherine. Elle venait de comprendre ce que sous-entendait cet homme. Son supérieur avait non-seulement acheté le silence du croque-mort pour enterrer Naomi vivante, mais l'avait également payé pour s'occuper de la totalité du sal boulot? Dans ce cas, qui était son supérieur? Et aussi...Comment savait-il qu'elle avait un lien avec Catherine Featherston? Logiquement, pour que cela soit possible, il fallait que le supérieur de cet homme sois un membre de l'équipage de Jack Sparrow, et que lui et son employé communiquent par lettres et pigeons voyageurs.

Mais si c'était le cas... Comment se faisait-il que son supérieur ne la tue tout simplement pas lui-même s'il côtoyait Naomi à bord du bateau?

- Tu vas m'emmener à mon employeur, et à Naomi Bastiani. ordonna-t-il.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Tranquillement, Naomi ouvrait les yeux et sa vision brouillée se dissipait. Alors que les formes de la pièce où elle se trouvait reprenaient peu à peu leurs silhouettes originales, Naomi sursauta. Juste devant elle se tenait Jack Sparrow debout, la regardant fixement comme un vampire attendant le réveil de sa proie pour pouvoir rire de la panique de sa victime constatant sa perte.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI?!, s'énerva Naomi en se redressant, assise dans son lit.

- J'étais en train de me demander si nous devions jeter ton cadavre à la mer.

- Je n'étais pas morte!

- Je n'avais pas le courage de mordre ton petit doigt. Ce serait d'un manque de galanterie. Sourit-il.

Le visage de Naomi se crispa d'incompréhension. Comme si la jeter vivante par-dessus bord aurait été plus galant... décidément Jack Sparrow était vraiment un type bizarre.

- Les repas sont servis. C'est Raghetti qui les a préparés. Ne sois pas surprise si tu y trouve un œil de vers. Clos Jack en quittant sa chambre, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour se préparer.

Naomi était affamée, se réveillant d'un coma ayant durée presqu'une journée complète, elle était prête à se mettre n'importe quoi sous la dent... même un œil de ver.

En se dressant sur ses pieds hors du lit, une douleur de coupure circula le long de sa jambe. Elle regarda la source de cette douleur et constatât que la peau de sa jambe gauche était déchirée par des griffes et percée par des formes de dents, ce qui lui rappela qu'elle avait sombrée au milieu d'une horde de sirènes la nuit dernière. Qui l'avait donc sauvée? Cette question, elle pouvait elle-même se répondre : « N'importe qui, mais certainement pas Jack. »

* * *

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit enfin. Péniblement, elle marcha jusqu'à la table à manger. Dès qu'elle s'assied devant un couvercle, un des pirates passa furtivement par la salle à manger pour sortir la tête sur le pont, hors de la porte, et s'écrier :  
- À LA SOUPE! NAOMI S'EST RÉVEILLÉE.

Un flot de bête entra dans la pièce pour se dégoter une place. Alors que tout le monde s'assied, quelques pirates bavant à l'idée de s'attaquer à leur repas, Naomi soupira :  
- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de m'attendre pour manger...

- C'était l'ordre du capitaine! Ria Raghetti.

- QUOI?!

Un silence pris place. Jack Sparrow entrât dans la salle à manger et réclamât l'attention de tous les pirates. En balançant comme il le fait toujours, il leva sa bouteille de rhum dans les airs :  
- CHERS... membres de l'équipage. Je dois vous dire que... ce soir... j'ai changé quelques couvercles de places. Voilà.

Et il allât s'assoir à sa place, au bout de la table. Personne ne semblait bien comprendre le rapport de la déclaration du capitaine. Soudain, Brad Wang recula sa chaise :

- Je n'ai pas faim. annonçât-il bêtement.

Jack Sparrow qui était désormais évasé sur sa chaise, riva son regard sur lui. Sans aucun sourire.

Alors que Brad s'éloignait de la table, Jack l'arrêta d'une remarque :  
- Tu n'as pas à craindre d'avoir eu l'assiette destinée à Naomi. J'ai retirée celle avec du cyanure c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, quand même.

Brad figea sur place. Après quelques secondes, il continua d'avancer, ignorant l'allusion du capitaine ou faisant comme s'il ne pigeait pas l'information. Il sorti de la pièce, montant sur le pont.

Jack Sparrow, qui avait plus tôt détecté l'odeur du cyanure glissé dans le plat de Naomi, avait désormais une petite idée de qui il devait garder à l'œil. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sobre pour repérer qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... un traître parmi eux.

**_- Jack Sparrow est un traître en lui-même._**

**_AH TU SAIS C'QUE JVEU DIRE._**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

- Vous êtes sûr que les gendarmes ne nous poursuivent pas?

S'enquit Catherine, en montant l'escalier du navire volé jusqu'à la proue, là où l'homme en noir faisait manœuvre.

- Pas du tout. Mais au moins, ils ne nous rattraperont pas.

Le bateau filait à toute vitesse, fendant les vagues de l'océan à la recherche du vaisseau de Jack Sparrow.

Catherine rejoignit l'homme et lui demanda :  
- Je ne sais même pas votre nom.

Il souria moqueusement :  
- Tu peu m'appeler Volsios

- Volsios? C'est une blague? Votre mère était-t-elle extra-terrestre?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mon nom, jeune saute.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine à Catherine une fois de plus. Elle sortit une boussole de la poche de son menteau pour déclarer à Volsios :  
- La dernière fois que j'étais à bord du navire portant Naomi Bastiani, nous étions au Sud-Est de Singapour. Si nous continuons dans cette trajectoire, je suppose que nous les verront à l'horizon, un moment donné.

Après un silence, elle repris :  
- Savez-vous qu'en ayant volé ce rafiot, vous êtes devenu un genre de... de pirate?

- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas un pirate. Seulement un criminel; mais encore là, il faut déjà que quelqu'un soit conscient de mon crime.

Catherine eut envie de dire : « Moi » mais elle s'abstenu, de peur que ce sociopathe lui loge une balle dans la tête.

- Va te coucher, il se fait tard. Tu auras du travail à faire sur le pont, demain. Ordonna-t-il

Elle vivait mal l'idée de trahir Naomi. Elle était un pirate loyal, ce qui a toujours été très rare, Jack Sparrow en étant l'exemple parfait. Mais, elle se faisait à l'idée que pour être une « Vraie » pirate, il fallait n'agir que pour soi. C'est ainsi qu'on devenait un grand et riche pirate... pas forcément respecté de tous... Jack Sparrow en étant encore l'exemple parfait.

Après cette réflexion, Catherine osa encore poser une question avant de disposer :  
- Si vous voulez aborder le navire de Jack Sparrow... nous ne sommes que deux, pour nous battre... Je veu dire... Comment voulez-vous les affronter vu notre nombre, pour tuer Naomi?

Volsios fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon. Il vociféra :  
- Tu poses trop de questions...

Catherine eut un mouvement de recul, comme si un chien lui avait grogné dessus après une caresse. Nerveuse, elle descendit l'escalier jusqu'au pont et entra dans la cavité du bateau pour la nuit qui tombait...


End file.
